The Most Important Person in the Life of the Sixth
by Mustsleep
Summary: -as told by that person, Shisui Uchiha. ItaSaku. AU
1. Ch 1 Prologue

_The reason this was written, Calculus class did not hold my attention. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_/side note: I have a poll up on my profile about another story; I would be very happy if you would take the time to take a look at it. /_

_I really enjoyed writing this piece; I love creating Shisui's funny side but to put a downer on everything I always remember he is a very haunted type of character in the true story. No worries though, he is not a haunted character here. _

_... sorry that I started a new story instead of updating others; bad mustsleep, bad. _

_Please enjoy the first chapter of_

**The most important person in the life of the Sixth Hokage **(the title wouldn't fit)

**As told by that person –Shisui Uchiha. **

Z.z

If there was one thing he hated to be called it was 'ba-bee cousin'. When he was a child he couldn't pronounce the 'a' sound in baby and I have made him suffer since. My sole purpose in life is to make my ba-bee cousin suffer. You must think I am a cruel, evil, taking-candy-from-a-baby, uncourageous person. I am all but the last.

It takes a surmount level of courage to go before your boss, the most powerful ninja in living history, and the hokage of Konoha and call him 'ba-bee' to his face. He could easily pin me to a wall and turn me into a pin cushion (assuming he could catch me, which he would for he is a very patient, cunning person.) Of course, it is lucky for me that he is a patient person, or I would be long, gone and buried multiple feet below the surface. That is supposing I had a body after he was done.

You must be wondering why he hasn't offed me yet. The truth is my dear, ba-bee cousin is blessed to have me. He may not acknowledge it, but it is the truth. When he was ten I stood before the council of Uchiha elders (backed by a butt-kicking Mikoto) and was able to force them into admitting that Itachi was not yet ready to take the chunin exam. (He was, but there was no need to further alienate him from his peers.) Why had the elders listened to me? Besides the fact that Mikoto was known for untasteable toxins, they didn't want the only known, mind-controlling Uchiha against them. A brilliant move on their part (if I do say so myself.)

If I had not made such a grand stand, Itachi would have become a pariah of his age group and other jealous ninjas. For surely, at the rate Itachi was going, he would have ended up being an ANBU captain, maybe even at an early age of thirteen. If that had happened, my sweet, peaceful, tender ba-bee cousin would have broken and become a psychotic mass-murder and missing-nin.

Yes, that's right. I saved my baby cousin from the horrid life of living in underground bases and befriending weird, freakish people that might have spread some odd, skin discoloring disease to him or who might have tried to eat him (though on that note, they would not have succeeded, my cousin is just that good.)

My point is: I saved my cousin from the horror of ANBU (until much later) and his sanity. Due to my actions, I probably saved myself as well.

For who would a psychopathic killer go for first; his BFF (Best Friend Forever) of course. Everyone knows psychopathic killers cut ties with those they are closest to and the person he was closest to was me, although probably not by choice (at least not at first.)

You see, he was completely fascinated and 'taken' with his little brother; in fact, if there had been a choice between me and little Sasuke I would have undoubtedly lost. (If it were to be between big Sasuke and me I would still loose…)

Anyways, I forced my presence upon the reclusive Itachi, no doubt saving him from becoming too socially awkward and Sasuke from becoming too attached (don't get me wrong, Sasuke is very attached but it would have been much worse if I had not stepped in…Trust me.)

As you can see, the hokage owes me his sanity and the sanity of his little brother. He may not recognize this consciously but subconsciously it is there. Every time the shuriken misses a major artery, or the wall gets broken instead of my head, I see it in his eyes.

People would see this as one of my redeeming qualities if they knew, but sadly the only person I make this claim to is my ba-bee cousin. That just proves how humble I am (another quality of my beautiful persona, I must add.)

People would be bowing to me on the street corners. I'm too cool for that though. I have enough followers already; there is no need to steal Itachi's and Sasuke's fan clubs too.

Of course, there are many other reasons as to why Itachi hasn't sent me away with a shuriken in my chest yet. For one, I'm the only one who dares to spar with him…

I guess I should correct my statement. I am the only one who dares to spar with Itachi _on a regular basis_. (I'm excluding Naruto, but I believe Itachi takes sadistic pleasure in torturing the boy, which is why he 'arranges' a spar once a month with him. This is not to say that Itachi takes no sadistic pleasure in terrorizing me, but Naruto would have never tried to fight Itachi if he were not the present hokage.)

There have been many cases of challenges to Itachi though. Some of the most rememberable were the fights between him and Rock Lee, the she-woman beast (aka the fifth hokage), and Kakashi Hatake. The reason why these people challenged him? You should know and if you don't, well, I'd hate to ruin a good story. _But_ it had been my doing. And the cause of those fights is just another reason why Itachi keeps me alive.

In fact, I was blessed to be the godfather of Itachi's children due to what caused Kakashi's wrath. Not by Itachi (for he would have named Sasuke) but by his beautiful, cunning, and powerful wife. Who is the only person Itachi listens to excluding me (and Sasuke.)

His wife is the most obvious reason as to why my soul still exists inside of my body. He would have never gotten anyone near as good, if not for me.

Like I said, he is blessed to have me.

When his daughter asks for a story about their love, I usually begin the day he proposed to Sakura. (And I take great enjoyment from explaining how both ended up caked in mud and loosing Mikoto's engagement ring.) But the truth of it is it did not start there. Nor was it the day she bore their first child, or the day she smacked him at the altar during their wedding ceremony.

No, it started many, many years before that.

It started before either of them knew that they were meant for each other.

It started with me.

Of course, facts of my birth would probably bore you so I shall jump to the most important beginning, the day Itachi Uchiha met Sakura Haruno.


	2. Ch 2: The day they met

_/For those that don't know mud puppies are they are aquatic salamanders. Their pictures are epic. _

_But on a side note: I do not own them or Naruto. _

_I decided to try something different; I usually can't stand 'inner' voices in stories (it is very hard to pull off) but- I decided to try it out… just for fun, think of it as an experiment, let me know what you think. _

_My next update will be CSE. * Sorry, sorry, sorry, this one was on my mind and I just had to put it to paper.* I was snickering to myself in class while writing this, most people must believe I'm insane by now. Woe the life of the writer… ~~~_

_Thank you all for your reviews; they are greatly appreciated _

_(Special thanks to those that voted in the poll)_

_Please Enjoy,_

_Z.z_

**The day Sakura and Itachi met**

Yes, the day Itachi met Sakura was quite an eventful one. For it was also the first time Itachi and I were graced with the presences of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's new best friend. And according to Mikoto, he was supposed to the cutest thing in the entire world next to the darling of the family (of course) Sasuke. The statement had gained Itachi's attention. Anything near as cute as my ba-bee cousin's little brother (like kittens and puppies) had Itachi's attention and not just his attention, mind you, his devout attention.

Naruto turned out to be as cute as a brown toad compared to a soft black-eyed bunny. Not only that the boy was loud (and when I mean loud, I mean screaming 'believe it!' every single time someone was introduced or a fact about ramen or hokages or 'best-ninja-ever' escaped his lips.)

Needless to say, Itachi was severely taken aback by how 'uncute' Uzumaki was. (There is no need to say, 'that's too bad' or 'poor boy') it was a very good thing Itachi saw no cuteness in the boy; he already spent too much time with Sasuke (and too much time avoiding me.) Naruto actually came as my heaven send, because Naruto was worse than me… I mean not as cute ('the poor, darling child.') Naruto was like a natural repellent to Itachi and because Naruto was drawn to Sasuke in a rival fashion, I got more Itachi time than Sasuke. (Which was good, Itachi spent way too much time with Sasuke instead of me.)

During this meeting, Itachi and I learned that 'cute' to Mikoto meant guzzling food in a hoardish fashion. But the story isn't about Naruto (he gets too much screen time anyways.)

This is about Itachi, Sakura, and me.

So let me begin again:

It was the eighth of March and Itachi and I had come to Mikoto drenched and muddy from training in a down pour. The plan was simple and both of us played our parts well. While Itachi got us warm, dry clothes I begged food from Mikoto by complimenting her cooking to an extreme that she was bright red with embarrassment. The woman had been more of a mother to me (in the kitchen) then my own mother. My own mom wouldn't let me eat my fill (which only takes about ten helpings); Mikoto on the other hand just kept a padlock on the pantry instead of kicking me out of the house.

So while Itachi and I drank our tea and dined on cookies we (I) entertained Mikoto with a story. (You must understand, Itachi is not a talkative person and actually prefers when I talk for him. The only reason he gets so irritated at me is because some of the words he wishes to say like 'you buffoons, idiots etc' are not appropriate of an Uchiha heir and hokage. Also he says he should personally give out missions but his glare is never a death glare so I know, deep down he's eternally grateful that he does not have to give debriefings. My entrances to the hospital are just for show, and the shurikens he sticks in me don't go too deep; it's all just so it appears that he needs no help being hokage. But we all know the truth…)

But where was I?

Oh, yes we were entertaining Mikoto with a story of how I (Shisui Uchiha) saved Itachi from being sliced in half by a wire on our last mission when a "Bring it Teme!" disrupted my star moment (I was just about to explain how I swooped in and saved Itachi bridal style.)

The voice (which was far too loud for its own good) was followed by a grunt. Someone had hit the boy; there was no retribution but just a high pitched whine. "Teme started it Sakura-why did you hit me?"

"Cause you're a dope," came the quiet but hard voice that I knew too well.

"Oooo, that must be Sasuke and his genin team. They are so adorable. You'll see, Sasuke's new best friend is the cutest, the girl too." Mikoto stood going to the front door to let them in.

The words had been a pit in my stomach and just a look at Itachi (seeing his eyes light up and his grim lips pull up into a smile) told me I was going to lose him. The biggest weakness, the downfall of the greatest prodigy, was cuteness. (He says he was smiling because he was glad Sasuke finally made friends, but I tell you he's lying.)

Then with only a gust of wind to prepare us for entry, the blond-haired beast bounded into the kitchen opened its mouth and every spec of food on the counters was gone. The dirty plates, spotless; the three gallon soup pot full of wondrous aromas, empty; the bread loaf and the bag it was in were missing in action.

It was a horrifying sight to behold. I had to withhold my instinct of body-flickering over and destroying the boy in one fatal swipe.

I gave a glance at Itachi. The black eyes were once again dark and the smile gone. We both didn't know what _it_ was, so like the greatest shinobi in the village, we analyzed its destruction method while trying to decide on the best way to handle the situation.

When he was done with the fridge, he turned; noticing our presence. In his mouth were uncooked ramen noodles hanging and dangling at his chin. Blue eyes watched us, almost like a wolf watches an injured calf, then with one huge suck all the ramen noodles disappeared into his cavernous hole.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

-Oh, I did, I believed him.

"And one day I'm going to be hokage, believe it!"

-then I stopped believing him…

"Aniki," Sasuke said walking into the room with a greeting, "Shisui."

Itachi's eyes flickered between Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

What Itachi was asking at that instant was the following: "Is this a joke little brother? Is this truly your friend, let alone, best friend? Does his doctor know he eats so much? It can't be healthy. Stomachs cannot hold so much substance; it must be up his throat by now. The noodles just disappeared…dinner just disappeared." But the main comment Itachi wanted to make and ask was: "What's wrong with him?"

Sasuke did not understand the message though (another reason why I am Itachi's most important person.) "This is Naruto Uzumaki—"

"Believe it!"

"He's on my genin team and," Sasuke turned to look through the door way," that is Sakura Haruno—"

"Believe it!"

"She's also on my genin team."

Pink hair and green eyes peeked around the doorway and Mikoto pushed her through. The girl stumbled eyes on Sasuke (well eyes on his feet anyways) and her cheeks were turning a darker red than her hair. (Now, I must say; she could have given Sasuke a run in the cuteness charts. Her baby pictures do beat Sasuke's by a half-a-mile.)

"Hi." Her voice was soft, almost inaudible. Her eyes were still on Sasuke though.

Sasuke on the other hand was busy watching Naruto return to the fridge to look for hidden food.

Itachi gave her a pleasant smile (not that she noticed because she was too busy inspecting Sasuke's sandals.) "I'm Itachi Uchiha, and this is Shisui."

That was big. The importance of Itachi making an introduction is lost on you, I see. Well, Itachi normally gives me introduction rights because like I mentioned before, talking doesn't suit Itachi like land doesn't suit a fish (and no, mud puppies don't count.) Itachi had that devout look in his eyes, no doubt he wanted to run over and start brushing her hair and calling her princess. (Of course, _he says_ he was just entertained by her reaction to his brother.)

Her green eyes flickered to him as he spoke then her face became a darker shade of red.

I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. I had to take a quick peek inside of her mind.

Do you sound surprised that I can do such things?

I control people's minds for crying out loud, that means I have to get in somehow. It's called a backdoor and most people leave it wide open. Taking over a mind that's the hard part, getting out after you've controlled the person (making sure to remove memories and persona and getting back to your body, making sure you don't kill the person in the process) that's the hard part.

Am I a Yamanaka, absolutely not. I don't technically see a room, inspect it, control it, break down walls; I hear their minds more than I see them. I don't have to have a spirit match (wrestling you might call it); for me, the loudest voice in a person's mind is the person they listen too. It's a good thing my lung capacity in the 'mind world' is just as good as the ones I was blessed with birth to have.

"KIA!-"

(Now hearing that scared the living crap out of me.)

"If Sasuke looks like that when he's older I'm going to have to rip women off him by the handfuls. Such pretty skin, fair complexion and seriousness. Heh, I bet Ino will be so jealous when I tell her I got to meet Sasuke's mom _and brother_."

(Yes, I noticed she hadn't mentioned me but hey, I understand that the best looking guy in the room isn't pointed out due to the fact everyone thinks he's in a league all of his own.)

"Now, all I have to do is get rid of Naruto and maybe I could actually get Sasuke to acknowledge me."

I saw a black, little, weird chalk drawing emerge from her skull, throwing punches and yelling while the girl herself stared at Sasuke's shoes.

The vision and voice dissolved with the drain of my chakra.

Peering in (absolutely not peeping tom-like) uses most of my chakra pool. It is easier on my chakra to control someone then stand on the sidelines. Why? Because you are under the influence of the loudest voice (and trust me when I say that voice inside that girl's head was loud.) Your own mind fights against the other mind either via chakra or will power, for me it is chakra (and extra special Uchiha-bloodline-magic-eye-thingy with an added bonus of lung capacity.) But the catch is, you submit your domain if you don't speak, which means down the drain goes my chakra because if you want to go unnoticed you don't fight back.

Itachi shot me a dark look, yup, even back then he knew when I peered (I tell you it's not peeping, I swear!)

I smiled at the girl though, ignoring him. "Yes, it will probably be a scene ripping them off by the handfuls."

Mikoto and Sasuke gave me an odd look, Naruto was making his ways through the cabinets (literally he was small enough to scurry in them.)

Sakura's hand slammed over her mouth, Itachi's eyes started looking slightly red. (Naruto gave a yelp of delight as he found a peanut butter jar.)

The girl's eyes started brimming, and Itachi's little swirls started spinning.

The girl went from dark red to white as a ghost in two seconds. Itachi already had a shuriken in his grasp.

The girl keeled over in a feint and Itachi lunged at me with said shuriken.

I body-flickered to the girl, catching her mid-fall while managing to save myself a trip to the hospital as Itachi's shuriken struck air.

I beamed my brightest smile in Itachi's direction as I held the girl like a child in my arms. Now, I was in command of Itachi's weakness. Of course, it wouldn't be for long.

Itachi was already stalking towards me, his eyes screaming for murder. I offered her up, a gift for appeasement.

Sasuke was still trying to figure out what in the world was going on (I should look up how he passed the academy now that I think about it.) Naruto was still oblivious to everything but the peanut butter jar (he wasn't eating from it, at least not yet, he was actually trying to get his hand out of the jar. The idiot got it stuck; even I know to use a spoon.)

Mikoto mouth was pursed (but I am beyond positive, to this day, that she was holding in laughter not about to kill me herself.) Yes, Mikoto had figured out that I used my sweet, lovely, blood line for evil. I never claimed to be a good guy though, did I? (In fact, I believe I told you before this story began that I was evil.)

He picked the girl up and brought her to his mother with uncertainty.

"Hmm?" her voice came out low and tired, eyes still on me.

"Sakura fainted," he said using the most limited words possible to get his point across. It would have been enough for me, but not for his mother.

"I see," Mikoto replied.

"He wants you to slap her awake; he doesn't hit girls," I clarified. (Back then I was the only one who got him, he's gotten somewhat better at talking, now that he has to give speeches because he's hokage.)

Itachi nodded. ANBU he might have been, but if there was one thing he was, it was a gentleman.

"Water works too, ba-bee cousin."

He glanced at me, coal eyes dark and angry.

"Got it!" Naruto cried as he flung off the peanut butter jar. It flew through the air, and then dropped, right on the girl's stomach.

She shot up, face smacking Itachi's cheek. It would have been a kiss if she'd gotten up slower. Suddenly she was pulling away, but Itachi was quick to make sure she didn't fall and put her on her feet.

She stumbled, one hand grabbing onto Itachi's shoulder the other the peanut butter jar.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked.

She didn't even get an 'ok?' she got three words out of him. Even then he was falling for the girl.

Sakura was back to sporting red skin. If only I'd had some chakra left…

"Yea, thanks," she murmured before looking at the peanut butter jar in her hand, well what should have been the peanut jar. The yellow beast's mouth was gnawing its way at the bottom.

"Naruto," she snarled and within a second the boy was on the floor nursing his head with one hand and with the other dipping it into the jar to eat the mixture. It was like the boy didn't learn.

The sight of seeing Naruto eating food, made Mikoto forget all of what had happened. She cooed like she would for a baby (or dog.) "Aren't you cute? You're just a hungry growing boy. Yes you are, yes you are."

(I would have liked to beg to differ but at the moment it was opportune for me to keep my mouth shut.)

"Let's go," Itachi said, eyes never leaving me. The eighteen year old was already massively focused; no amount of distraction would have made him forget my crime. Like a leashed animal I followed Itachi to the living room, where he promptly turned to face me.

For several moments he just stared which would have shaken most people to their cores but not me. You see, in the several moments Itachi stares he is actually calming himself down; when he doesn't take such moments I start to sweat.

Itachi's eyes were analyzing me and his eyebrows were narrowed. "Shisui…"

One word gave the message of: "I have told you many times not use your abilities on allies, this time you have gone too far, she was just a little girl. I will no doubt injure you, perhaps not today but during our next mission. You will, of course, befall some strange fate of tripping or I will 'accidently' let a shuriken slide from my grasp. You may die, but I haven't decided yet. Give me your reason for your insolence and perhaps I may let you live."

I smiled at his word(s). I looped my arm around his shoulder and leaned in close to his ear. "Just think, you actually got to hold her and she gave you a kiss like you were her prince. You're lucky I got her to faint."

With that I bit on his ear and flashed away before he could react. I turned around and watched the blush on his cheeks grow more pronounced. His eyes went to his left corners and he gave a quiet 'hnn', which was, of course, another way of saying: "Thank you my beautiful and wonderful cousin, you take care of me too well. You had a good reason, I shall not harm you."

Yes the day Itachi met Sakura he realized that there was someone much cuter (and prettier and more feminine) then his little brother. He may not have realized the prize before him, but I did. And like the most amazing cousin in the world (because I am) I decided she was what he needed. That thing inside her head screamed will-power (she just needed a bit on the outside) and if she was able to somehow loose the bashful blushing and tame her power she would no doubt be a very influential player in the world of love (and of decision making, not only does the loudest voice win in a mind it also is heard at council meetings.)

So you see, seeing the potential the girl had to be at least a good friend or girlfriend to my darling cousin I had no choice but to put (push) them together. Even if that meant I had to play the villain.

Which I did, and did so very well…


End file.
